


I was about to

by charlotte2594



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte2594/pseuds/charlotte2594
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, Sebastian Smythe is pregnant. And Mr. Smythe is going to say something to his loved husband. Warning: Mpreg mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was about to

Sebastian Smythe was about to say something to his husband.

But it seemed there was not a perfect moment as Blaine literally was occupied.

And it's super hard to manage your thought while you were, well, occupied.

But he got to say it out loud otherwise both of them would have regret it later.

"Babe, stop," Sebastian panted, pulled himself out of Blaine's arms, "I am about to..."

"You want me to stop, honey?" Blaine smirked, a look he didn't wear before he started dating Sebastian 2 years ago.

"yeah...oh fuck,"Sebastian cursed, but moaned joyfully as Blaine thrust heavily, "oh no...oh fuck...stop otherwise I..."

And he vomit.

 

"...I was about to warn you, you know." This time was Sebastian who smirked as Blaine wiping off the dirt on his body after he cleaned up Sebastian.

"I think we should have a safeword or something." Blaine said, drying Sebastian's hair.

"For what? Morning sickness?" Sebastian laughed, "Kurt really is ruffed off on you, huh?"

"Better be careful anyway. What about...Sinba?" Blaine replied, smiling warmly," after all, you will be carrying our baby for at least 9 months."

"Ooookay anyway, we can still use it in different occasions." Sebastian agreed, grinning as he saw Blaine's cheeks turned red.

"Oh yes, Anderson, we can still try other positions as I am pregnant. Something involves fluffy costumes." Sebastian patted the bed, "now get in bed, we can have a round two before I say the fluffy word."


End file.
